


What Happens When ur a Stupid Idiot With a More Stupid Boyfriend

by Moonmilkx



Category: Durarara!!, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, fuck you Z, its a Joke with purpose, kill me, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmilkx/pseuds/Moonmilkx
Summary: So,,,,, in the tags of my last Durarara!! Fic, when I typed, "Izaya has it rough," it instead added the second most popular tag in relation, which was, "Dean Winchester likes it rough." I didn't notice till I looked over the story like twenty minutes later, and I actually cried. My boyfriend told me I should make a Joke fic abt it, so,,,,, here it is!





	What Happens When ur a Stupid Idiot With a More Stupid Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read this.

it was good day in life when Izaya was sad, he no have friends and lo one loves him! oh no!!!!1!111! he then get big horn, and touch his pp, he thinks about fucking a hot pocket but insted decids to do the better thing: alternate demensions!!!! he open big portal and go to cool worl, Spoiler, hes in 'Merica!!!! he walk around befor he notice hes a gostie! holy shit! then there two man infront, he only care about one tho bc he sexxy mann, sexxy mann walks up to Izaya and says " H-Hewo, Im Dean Winchester desu~~" with big blushie,. Izaya giv big sex smirk and say " Hello, I Izaya, But u can call me big Hornie" Dean Bean then give hornie moan, "Takk me now please Big Hornie, On grass infront of world!1" He does as asked and then push on bean man till he fall down. they pants of and then touch WeeWee's "AhUhUaahU" Says Dean. Izaya push in big fuck, "Ahuuuuuahuahauha Desu UwU HArder Desu~~~~~!!!!1111!!!!!1" Big fucck then nut and hard moan. Izaya then get sucked back up to Jappanese then cry because no more sexy man UwU...

**Author's Note:**

> What did I fucking tell you


End file.
